


Luck, Fortune, and Favourites

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Non Despair, But Komaeda is trying his best to be a good friend, Cooking, Favourite of the Gods, God! Komaeda, Hugs, M/M, Mild Komahina, Modern Setting, One Shot, Slight Insecurities, University Student! Hajime, Very very mild hint of Sonia/Gundham/Souda OT3, alternate universe - gods and goddesses, forehead kiss, sharing food, slight jealousy, very mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Alternate Universe -Gods and Goddesses and No Despair.“I’m sorry.” Komaeda added genuinely before he smiled a little bit. “It’s just so entertaining. They all want my favour, yet you’re the one who has it. I admit the rush of excitement that fills me is uncontainable. I like flaunting off who I like and who are in my favour. That’s an aspect of fortunate that sometimes shines though in everyone. People who are lucky and fortune have a sort of gravity to them.”Komaeda was right; it had always been like this. Komaeda couldn’t turn off his nature just as Hajime couldn’t turn off his plain human nature. Feeling uncomfortable was a price Hajime would just have to pay when he visited the temple during peak hours."In where Hajime is the favourite of Komaeda, god of luck and fortune and mild insecurities and jealousy are a package deal with their friendship.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 28
Kudos: 361





	Luck, Fortune, and Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> If you follow my Fire Emblem Fates fics I recently wrote one around the idea of Gods and humans sacrificed to them. The entire story took a dark turn (it was for a Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill), but the concept for the fill had been tossed around in my brain for a while. I had many different angles I wanted to take with the idea of someone being a "favourite" of the gods/spirits/ supernatural creatures. One of those angles was a funnier, lighter, happier one. I wasn't sure if I would use this angle for another FE fic, but I decided to use it for a Komahina fic!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. I haven't recently written a modern AU for Komahina that wasn't a bit dark so this lighter one is a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Those really make my day and motivate me! Also, if you want, you can check out my tumblr/leave me messages. My tumblr is right [here](http).

Crisp air accompanied by slowly opening flower petals danced along Hajime’s face as he walked up the stone steps to the temple. Along the side of the stairs the trees were slowly waking with life, the chill of winter leaving them entirely. Warmth returned to the wood and green to the leaves. Small blossoms were slowly developing, pale, white, and delicate as warm of spring hadn’t quite hit the entire day. Soon though, soon they’d bloom widely and with their aroma, attract the bees and other pollinators. Hajime smiled to himself and adjusted his bookbag strap, ginger and careful of the contents inside. The worn leather was soft and pliable under his hands, the darkness of the leather slightly discoloured from the natural oils of Hajime’s hands and the elements the bag had faced over the years. Still, the bag was firm, the clasps intact, and durability lasting. Perhaps when his birthday rolled around Hajime would consider asking for another bag. In the mean time he’d make do with this one.

Taking the last few steps one by one, Hajime made it to the top. At the top of the stairs was a massive torii gate, the red warm and bright. Beyond the gate was a well-kept temple with stone lining the pathways, gravel and sand along the sides, and tall trees. The temple itself was a medium sized one, with tall wooden pillars, a box for coin offerings, and an incense burner in the middle of the main walkway. Along the sides were small shops for omamori or fortunes. The temple of luck and fortune paled in comparison with the Nine Headed Dragon Temple or even the temple dedicated to the god of Protection Charms when looking at size but that wasn’t a hinderance at all in popularity. Many people were already milling around, walking into the shops, talking with one another, or simply admiring the temple. Locals, visitors, and even tourists all drew in together around the temple. Hajime walked further in, politely moving his way towards the main building. The main modest building stared at Hajime. He bowed and clasped his hands in front, focusing his thoughts.

First, Hajime had exam season coming up. A little bit of extra luck for studying and education never hurt. Hajime sent a small prayer.

“Oh Hajime!”

Next, Hajime was looking for jobs to apply for. Luck for finding the right position at the right time was also a good thing to hope for.

“Hajime…”

And if Hajime was praying for job success asking for luck in interviews could be added. Hajime tagged on the extra thought.

“Hajime!”

Warm arms wrapped around his neck before a head rested on top of Hajime’s. Immediately everyone around Hajime began to whisper and gasp out. There was a click of cameras and soon the whispers turned into full on vocal chatter. Hajime kept his eyes closed for a second longer, as though he was still oblivious to his surroundings. The figure slid down, arms sliding to Hajime’s chest, wrapped under his arms. A chin rested on Hajime’s shoulders. The entire weight of an extra body didn’t register to Hajime. What a dramatic show off. Hajime unclasped his hands, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. Opening his eyes Hajime stared blankly to the front of the temple, people still circling around him. A warm head of hair nuzzled Hajime’s cheek, the white of Komaeda’s hair tickling his nose.

“You’re here!” Komaeda cheered, voice bright. “And you brought a gift!”

Hajime sighed. “You’ll get your gift if you let go of me.”

“Oh boo!” Komaeda’s voice was laced with a pout but a second later he let go of Hajime.

“Thanks.” Hajime turned and looked at Komaeda.

Komaeda’s hair was fluffy and white. Laced in his hair was gold thread and small blue jewels that glowed in the light. Flowers also laced his hair in a wreath, pale pink, soft yellow, and blue. Vibrant spring leaves accented the entire wreath. The jewels matched his eyes, a stormy blue grey. Wrapped around his body was an ivory robe, blue accents hinted at the bottom, almost in a gradient. Underneath the robe a darker blue shone through, just at the collar. A sash wrapped around Komaeda’s waist, keeping the entire outfit together. The sash was pale blue but at the end gold curled around in a simple design. On Komaeda’s wrists were gold bangles and around his ankles, floating outward, unhindered by gravity. Which lead to the last very important part about Komaeda. He was floating. In the air.

Hajime supposed if he was the god of luck and fortune, he’d float around too.

“Well?” Komaeda leaned forward, his body completely unhindered by gravity unless he wished. “My gift?”

“Patience, patience.” Hajime muttered as he dug into his bag. The people around them were still whispering and still taking photos. “Here.” He produced a bento, wrapped in a simple white cloth.

“Ah!” Komaeda beamed. “A homemade bento from Hajime!” He took the gift and then pressed a kiss to the side of Hajime’s face. “You’re the best!” He floated slightly higher and twirled around in the air before descending and grasping Hajime’s hand. “You must eat this with me, Hajime!”

More whispers. More flashes of a camera. “It’s a gift.” Hajime sternly told Komaeda. “I can’t take any of it.”

“Yes, well it’s mine now.” Komaeda replied. “I can choose what happens to it and I want to share it with you.” He floated slightly lower. “Unless you’re really opposed to it?”

Hajime sighed. Komaeda’s eyes dropped and his smile faltered. “Oh fine. Just a little. But most of it is for you.”

“Yay!” Komaeda’s expression immediately turned warm. He tugged at Hajime’s hand. “You’re the best, Hajime! This is why you’re my favourite! You’re such a great friend!”

His voice rang loud in the temple’s courtyard. Hajime resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Instead he smiled, focusing on Komaeda. A swell of warmth hit Hajime. He lifted his hand and ruffled Komaeda’s hair.

“You’re a great friend too.”

~

Behind the temple a massive garden sat. The garden was filled with trees, bushes, and many types of flowers. A small fountain bubbled in the middle, the statue of three buckets tipping over by an unseen force. By the fountain was a small table with two chairs, all of it made of wood save for the seat cushions that could be removed and put on when needed. A small gate connected the garden to the temple, the wood of the gate so tall that overlooking on the over side simply wasn’t possible. Overall, complete with the trees and the bushes, the garden was a small private treasure of the temple, one that wasn’t easily accessible.

Hajime sunk into the chair and breathed out deeply, allowing the serene atmosphere to wash over him. The tingle of everyone’s eyes, the flashes of cameras, and the whispers of the crowd still stung into his skin. A thin layer of discontent prickled at Hajime’s skin, barely fading in the privacy of the garden. Komaeda, however, sat across form Hajime, humming a jaunty tune as he unwrapped the bento, carefully setting the cloth to the side when he finished.

“Oh wow, it looks so good!” Komaeda gasped out as he opened the lid, setting it down too. “You even made my favourites!”

Hajime gave a small smile, “What’s a gift if I don’t make what you like?”

“Too true, too true.” Komaeda’s voice lifted with a half-sung note at the end. “Thanks for the meal.”

He took the chopsticks Hajime had packed with the box and began to eat, eyes closing with his first bite. The air around Komaeda fluttered, brightened, and warmed as he continued to eat. Hajime tapped his fingers lightly on the table, silent. The tingle of everyone’s scrutiny still burned into his skin, his brain jumping as the breeze picked up. Exhaling sharply at the slight rustling of the trees, Hajime forced another deep breath in and out of his lungs. They were in a private location. No one had ever found the garden…

“Hajime.” Komaeda’s voice sharply cut in. “You’re spacing out.” He tilted his head. “Something on your mind?”

“No, nothing too important.” Hajime attempted to shove his thoughts aside. They refused for a moment, clinging to the edges of his mind. He shoved them harder and they faded away. “Just thinking about the temple.”

“Uh huh.” Komaeda picked up a croquette with his chopsticks and leaned over the table slightly. “Open up.”

Hajime shook his head. “It’s fine. I made it for you.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Komaeda briskly said. “However, you did promise me you’d eat some, remember?” He nudged the croquette closer. “Eat it.” Komaeda gave a long look.

“…fine.” Hajime leaned closer and took a bite.

“How is it?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime chewed. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“If you think so?” Komaeda shrugged before he pressed. “Well?”

“It’s good.” Hajime modestly replied once he finished his bite. “Thanks.”

Komaeda hummed and took another bit of the bento, eating it with a slow grace. “I know you were thinking about the people from earlier.” Komaeda started once he finished the bite. “It’s none of their business who I like, even if I am the god of this temple. Besides,” Komaeda poked a piece of broccoli, “you know that devices can’t contain images of gods. The space around us appears blurry or invisible. You’re included in that space.”

Hajime bit his lip. “I know but it doesn’t stop the tingle of their gazes lingering.”

Komaeda frowned a little bit and bit the top end of his broccoli. “You’re my friend and I’m a god. Even if I subtly tried to find you…”

“I know, I know.” Hajime gave a weak smile. “I’m not blaming you. Your presence demands to be noticed and seen. I’ll just deal with being in the crossfire.”

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda added genuinely before he smiled a little bit. “It’s just so entertaining. They all want my favour, yet you’re the one who has it. I admit the rush of excitement that fills me is uncontainable. I like flaunting off who I like and who are in my favour. That’s an aspect of fortune that sometimes shines though in everyone. People who are lucky and fortunate have a sort of gravity to them.”

Komaeda was right; it had always been like this. Komaeda couldn’t turn off his nature just as Hajime couldn’t turn off his plain human nature. Feeling uncomfortable was a price Hajime would just have to pay when he visited the temple during peak hours.

“Though I’ll do my best to visit you more often in as subtle of a way as I can, all right?” Komaeda asked. “I don’t like it when you’re unhappy.”

Hajime blushed, a warmth pooling in his stomach. “I appreciate it. In turn I’ll try to not visit during peak hours.”

“Deal.” Komaeda smiled. “But I am glad you came here today. Even though you have a test later this week? Exam season, right?”

“Uh, you were listening?” Hajime’s blush deepened but the flutter in his chest didn’t fade.

“Of course, I was!” Komaeda huffed. “I listen to everyone’s prayers. Though I listen to yours a little closer than others.” He admitted with a bit of pink on his cheeks and a gleam in his eyes. “Don’t let anyone know. They’ll say I’m not doing my job properly.”

The flutter didn’t fade in Hajime’s chest. “I won’t say a word.”

Komaeda laughed and it sounded like chimes. “Excellent! Now, let me finish this lunch before I bestow some luck for your upcoming exams.”

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you, dear Hajime.”

~

_“I’ve never seen you before. You’ve been coming often, even though you haven’t offered any requests.”_

_Hajime glanced up from his pamphlet guide to the temple. All around him people were walking around, but here in the corner and shade of the tree Hajime remained undetected. The heat of summer spilled over everyone and the coolness of the shade was welcomed. In front of him was a man with fluffy white hair and robes so elegant, clean, and bright that there was no mistaking who was in front of him._

_“You’re Komaeda, the god of Luck and Fortune.”_

_“Yes, I am. This is, after all, my temple.” Komaeda said with mirth. “And you are?”_

_“Hinata Hajime.” Hajime replied. “I’m honoured that you’ve decided to visit me in person. That’s rather rare. Don’t you usually appear during festivals only?”_

_“I like to spice things up.” Komaeda waved his hand before floating over to Hajime. “So, what’s the occasion? You’ve been here quite frequently yet I cannot recall hearing your request. No need to be shy. Have something you want a bit more luck for? An interview? A job? A date?”_

_Hajime flushed. “Oh, uh none of those things.” He waved the pamphlet. “I’m doing a project and needed to do some research. I decided visiting is the best way but your temple is rather complex both in design choices and history.”_

_“A scholar!” Komaeda beamed. “I see, I see. So, you also want luck for your paper? Some extra fairy dust, so to speak, to be successful in finishing?”_

_“No,” Hajime shook his head. “I’m just here for the research. I mean, I don’t mind sending a prayer of thanks to you. Experiencing your temple has been very pleasant. However, I largely believe in creating my own future. Of course, luck can be a part of it, but I don’t want to become someone who believes they always need to beg for favours, so to speak.”_

_Komaeda’s eyes widened a fraction of a second before he beamed. “How refreshing! You’re quite interesting, Hinata Hajime.” He then reached out and gently touched Hajime’s shoulder. “It’s an honour to meet you. Don’t let me get in the way of your research. I’ll leave you to it.”_

_“Thank you.” Hajime’s shoulder radiated an unnatural heat, hotter than the summer’s day._

_"And please, do visit me again. Even if you don’t need luck for something, I’d enjoy your company.” Komaeda added before he vanished._

~

Hajime’s first exam was on Tuesday morning in one of the largest lecture halls on campus. The morning started off without a hitch. Hajime woke up ten minutes before his alarm, refreshed and ready. His breakfast was pleasant and when he left for his train he arrived exactly on time, Hajime having no need to wait around. In the train, despite the hour, was a seat by the door. Hajime took it. When the train arrived at Hajime’s stop the crowd outside was thin. Hajime easily made his way through the crowd and towards the campus. At every corner Hajime hit the walk light and when he arrived at the building for his exam, he was one of the first ones in. Taking a seat in a location he favoured, Hajime had ample time to silently review his notes.

When the test started, Hajime flew through the questions with a grace that was slightly too good to be true. No question truly stumped him but it wasn’t as though he was suddenly a genius. Even with some questions he wasn’t one hundred percent certain of, by the time he had finished writing Hajime had used his time well and hadn’t rushed his exam. Exiting, Hajime stretched and smiled, taking the scenic route though the campus, back towards the trains. People milled around, walking and talking with one another. Hajime avoided them and kept on his path. He was about to the train station when suddenly someone was beside him, hand slipped into his. Hajime froze for half a second before whipping his head around.

Komaeda stood there. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his clothing casual and modern. The olive jacket hung just right on his body and the shirt underneath was a simple shirt with bold stripes. Pants were dark and coupled with his boots Komaeda appeared to be any other university student. Except for the light that consistently shone around him and the gold bangles that were still around his wrists. No doubt he still had the ones on his ankles. How Komaeda was even wearing boots with anklets still on was a mystery that Hajime wasn’t about to seek an answer. A few people stopped in their tracks to stare at Komaeda. Hajime’s heart leapt a little and he tugged Komaeda’s hand, dragging him off the path and towards one of the side walkways. They weren’t entirely out of the public space but with them out of the center people began to continue walking, not staring at Komaeda and in turn, Hajime.

“I thought you were on your way to the train station?” Komaeda asked once they were safely off the main path.

Hajime rubbed his head with his free hand. “Sorry, you just surprised me. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Do you like it?” Komaeda beamed, “I took your suggestion with a lot of consideration. You always visit me at the temple so I thought I’d come to you. I hope you don’t mind? I’m attempting to be subtle.”

“Right.” Hajime half laughed. “You’re glowing.”

“I am?” Komaeda looked at his arm. “I always look like this.”

“Then you’re still glowing.” Hajime gently informed. “Can you turn it down a little?”

Komaeda wrinkled his nose. “I think so?” He closed his eyes. He dimmed drastically but he was still brighter than a regular person. “Better?”

Hajime looked Komaeda up and down. “Yes, it is…”

“Is that hesitancy I hear?” Komaeda asked. “I’m sorry this is as dim as I can go.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime shook his head. “Come, let’s continue walking. You still might attract attention but,” Hajime smiled, a warmth tingling inside, responding to Komaeda’s efforts, “I appreciate your efforts.”

“I’m glad.” Komaeda smiled. “Let’s go!”

They walked back to the main path together, fingers still laced. A few more people stopped and stared at Komaeda for a moment. Hajime’s heart fluttered a little but Komaeda curled his fingers around his hand tighter, grounding him. Confidence. Hajime focused on the word and started to walk with Komaeda, head high, steps certain. As they passed people and kept to themselves, less and less stared. By the time they were out of campus and to the train station few people were looking at them, too busy with their daily lives. Even when Komaeda blatantly stared at the train station, his eyes wide with wonder, everyone simply passed around them.

“Come on.” Hajime tugged Komaeda a little bit. “You don’t have a Suica card so I’ll buy your ticket.”

“Ticket?”

“It goes based on how far you’re travelling.” Hajime informed Komaeda as he stopped in front of the machine, tapping the screen. “Here, we’re taking this line.” Hajime tapped the icon and then paid the amount. When the small ticket appeared, Hajime gave it to Komaeda.

“So interesting.” Komaeda mused, turning the ticket around in his hand.

“If you’re interested in that then you’ll love the gates.” Hajime half laughed.

In true prediction, Komaeda stared with awe at the gates, eyes fixated on the people walking through them, their cards scanned or tickets pulled through. Hajime let go of Komaeda’s hand, mourning the loss of heat, and pulled his phone out.

“I have a Suica card, so I simply need to press my phone here.” Hajime pointed to his gate. “You’ll have to go through the gates that take tickets. Those are the ones there.” Hajime pointed. “Don’t forget to grab your ticket or the machine may eat it up.”

“All right!” Komaeda nodded to himself. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

Hajime pressed his phone to the scanner and walked through his side, turning around to watch Komaeda. Komaeda put his ticket through with ease and walked over, not forgetting his ticket. The entire transaction was so smooth that Hajime would have though Komaeda had used a train before but Komaeda was the god of luck and fortune. Komaeda wouldn’t make a mistake.

“How was that?” Komaeda beamed. “I did well, right?”

A laugh escaped Hajime’s throat before he could stop it. A smile filled with mirth spread across Hajime’s face. He reached over and took Komaeda’s hand, lacing their fingers together once more.

“You did. However, we still have the actual train to take. We’ll be on platform five.”

“Lead the way then!” Komaeda nudged a little closer to Hajime.

Tugging Komaeda once again, Hajime wove them through the crowds and towards the train. All around them people walked around, going in all directions. Some were crowding around maps or others by the many shops around the station. Komaeda’s gaze snapped on the shops, eyes wide as he took in all the stores. From restaurants, to gift shops, to book stores, to souvenir outlets: Komaeda stared with unfiltered awe. A few people stared at Komaeda for a bit but Hajime chalked it up to his stark white hair. Under the florescent lights the dim of Komaeda’s godhood was hopefully slightly muted.

When they reached the platform, Hajime picked a place along the yellow line and waited a few paces back. With his one hand still wrapped in Komaeda’s, Hajime fiddled with his phone one-handedly. A few emails from school popped up as well as some messages from friends.

_(Kazuichi: Hey, are you free this week? Sonia has a new sponge cake recipe she’s dying to try out!_

_Gundham: Greetings, my fellow being blessed by the gods, my Queen and Light of my life requests your presence for tea. Respond post haste!_

_Mikan: Volunteering for the hospital is up again for spring! Please let me know if you want to come by and help out!_

_Chiaki: Game night at my place this Friday. Feel free to bring snacks.)_

Hajime made a mental note to properly answer once he had both hands back.

“Text messages?” Komaeda asked.

“Yeah, from my friends.” Hajime replied, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Sorry, I don’t mean to ignore you.”

Komaeda hummed. “It’s fine. You have a social life outside of seeing me.” He grinned. “I like hearing stories about your friends. They sound wonderful.”

“They are.” Hajime agreed. “You’re welcome to meet them, if you want.”

“Oh no.” Komaeda shook his head. “Not that I don’t think they’re lovely however being seen by humans versus spending quality time with them are two different things. I’d hate to be accused of having too many favourites. You’re the only one I can get away with.” He half laughed. “But if it is important to you, I suppose I don’t mind making an appearance some time?”

Right. Hajime’s heart twisted a little. Komaeda was a god. Even when he was so familiar to Hajime, solid and real against him, Komaeda wasn’t human. Simply being in Komaeda’s presence in ancient times would have been done with honour and ceremony not… carting him around like a child. Sure, they had a friendship but that friendship was always marred by Hajime’s humanity and Komaeda’s god status. Suddenly, Hajime’s cheeks burned and he began to snatch his hand back, but Komaeda’s hand tightened, stopping him.

“What’s wrong?” Komaeda asked.

Hajime’s heart caught in his throat. “Nothing.”

Komaeda opened his mouth but the bell for the platform rang, the chime signalling the arrival of the train. The message board flashed and a voice went over the intercom, announcing the train’s arrival. A moment later the train whizzed past them, wind picking up and ruffling their hair. When the train came to a complete stop and the doors opened, Hajime walked in with Komaeda. Once again there were two seats in the perfect spot for them, open and available. They sat down with their fingers still laced together.

“It’s so fast.” Komaeda stage whispered as the doors shut.

“It is.” Hajime agreed. “Trains come around almost every four minutes. Sometimes they’ll be more when it’s rush hour.”

“Oh wow.” Komaeda’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing.” He then looked at the map above the door. “What’s our stop?”

“The fourth stop.” Hajime replied. “Then a small walk back to my place. It takes about ten minutes.”

Their ride was short and sweet. Komaeda had opted to stare out the window and watch the buildings pass them. Once they were off, at a significantly less busy station, Hajime had them walk to the East exit. The streets quickly became less commercial and more residential. Turning the corner to his apartment complex, Hajime easily spotted it on the end. The stairs up to Hajime’s place ran along the side, giving a wide space at the front for parking if someone had a vehicle. Komaeda gave a small glance at the cars but said nothing as Hajime lead them around to the side, walking up the stairs to his floor, the third floor.

“I’ve never been to your place before.” Komaeda muttered.

“It’s small.” Hajime answered as they reached the right floor. “But it’s what I have.” They walked down a few of the apartments until Hajime reached his own.

“Apartment 306?” Komaeda read.

“Yes, it’s mine.” Hajime answered as he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “There. Home sweet home.”

Komaeda let go of Hajime’s hand and trailed in ahead of Hajime. Turning around Komaeda stared intently at the small living room, the equally small kitchen, and the hall that lead to Hajime’s bedroom, toilet, and bathroom. A second later and Komaeda shed his form, his robes fluttering around him, the light he had dimmed returning to its full glow, and his sashes dangling as he half levitated in the air, moving through the space.

“It’s small.” Komaeda confirmed. “However, it’s yours and that’s what counts.” He smiled beautifully and turned to Hajime. “Thanks for allowing me to tag along.”

“Not a problem.” Hajime answered, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat up. “I don’t have much to do but if you’re hungry I can make something.”

Komaeda nodded. “I appreciate the food.” He hovered over towards Hajime’s kotatsu and touched the laptop. “Work?”

“Yes. As you already know I have finals.” Hajime replied. “But I do need a break in studying once in a while. Come, tell me what you want. You can help me.”

Komaeda perked and immediately zoomed over to the kitchen, practically leaning onto Hajime. “I can? You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Hajime laughed and opened his fridge. “So, what do you want? I have some beef, chicken, tofu, and some greens. I also have rice and pasta in the cabinets.”

A beat passed, Komaeda’s lips pursed, before he nodded to himself. “Pasta! I haven’t had some in ages. You always cook traditionally, which I do like.” Komaeda tacked on the end. “I just rarely eat foreign foods, since you know, people think gods only want traditional food.”

Hajime absentmindedly nodded, taking in Komaeda’s words. It was to be expected. Those were the stories people grew up with, traditional foods and other such gifts for the gods. No one ever gave them a cheeseburger or something along those lines. Gods really were different from mortals after all. Hajime paused, his mind trailing back to their conversation at the train station. Komaeda was a god. Hajime was a mortal. A pang of something slimy hit Hajime’s heart. They were always going to be different; never on the same level. He bit his lip and returned to his task. Digging into his fridge, Hajime pulled out some meat and vegetables to add with their pasta sauce.

“There, we can add this to the pasta sauce.” Hajime’s voice sounded slightly far away. “I’ll just get the pasta and the pot…”

Komaeda moved slightly and gently touched Hajime’s shoulder, angling him so they were looking at each other. His lips were pursed and his brow knit. “You’re thinking something gloomy, aren’t you?”

“I’m…” Hajime’s face heated. “It’s nothing, really.”

A small frown hit Komaeda’s lips. “You can tell me what’s on your mind, you know. You were thinking gloomy thought at the train station too, weren’t you?”

Komaeda’s gaze remained on Hajime. He didn’t blink but he didn’t give any heat in his stare, merely a cool look that washed over Hajime. Curiosity burned behind his gaze but was a low flame.

“Am I being insensitive?” Komaeda tilted his head. “I’m not pushing some social boundary that I’m unaware of, am I?”

Hajime swallowed. “You’re not. It’s just difficult to say.”

“I see.” Komaeda softly said. “Then, as you humans say, I won’t push you. If you don’t wish to speak you don’t need to. However, do know that we’re friends. I want to help you out and listen to your thoughts. If something is bothering you, I want to help.”

The curiosity in Komaeda’s overall body had faded and in its place was genuine kindness. Hajime’s voice caught in his throat and as his chest warmed a small voice reminded Hajime that Komaeda was a god. Even if he was very kind, he couldn’t understand the problem.

“It’s fine, honestly.” Hajime opted to say. “Now, let’s get to cooking.”

Komaeda gave one final long look before he nodded enthusiastically. “I’m excited to help!”

They got to work and Hajime shoved his thoughts to the side.

~

Two weeks after his last final Hajime made a trip to Komaeda’s temple. In his bag was another bento, though this one was bigger than the last (no doubt Komaeda would insist they share). All his test results were in and with the marks well above an acceptable passing grade, Hajime had to give thanks to Komaeda. Of course, hard work and studying were also a factor, but Hajime wasn’t going to rule out the luck Komaeda had gifted him. So, Hajime walked up the steps to the temple and hummed lightly as he did so. Once he reached the top Hajime adjusted his bag and walked further in. A few groups of people hung around some of the shops, but the main temple square was sparse despite the daylight. No doubt the end of finals was a factor. Hajime walked further in and glanced around. No Komaeda yet. Breathing out slowly, Hajime made his way towards the back entrance, to where the garden was. If he didn’t find Komaeda there or if Komaeda didn’t appear Hajime would simply have to leave the gift. After all, the food was merely a symbolic gesture; Komaeda didn’t need to eat.

“Hey, you.”

Hajime took one more step before the voice registered in his brain as directed to him. Turning slowly, Hajime saw one of the workers with a broom in hand. “Uh, yes?”

“Where are you going? This place is off limits.”

Hajime blinked. “I’m sorry. I’m just going to leave a gift.”

“Gifts can be left at the front with all the other offerings.” The worker said. “I’m new here but I believe it’s on the east side of the building. I can show you, if you like?”

That explained it. Hajime shook his head. “I’m aware. I’m just doing what I always do. You won’t get in trouble if you let me go to the back.”

The worker stared before something clicked in their eyes. “Oh, you’re Hinata-san, right?”

Hajime fidgeted upon hearing his name out of a stranger’s mouth. “Yes. Look, I won’t be long. I’ll just—”

“You can leave your gift with the rest.” The worker firmly cut Hajime off.

“I… what?” Hajime stared. “Uh… okay. I suppose. I just usually…”

“You think you’re so special, don’t you?” The worker continued their voice stained with distaste. “The others told me about you. How you’re so special and loved by Komaeda-sama. If you ask me that favouritism is getting to your head. You think you can walk anywhere in this temple you wish?”

Hajime gaped before his chest burned and sharp words filled his tongue. “Look, I don’t think I’m special or anything. I only go where I’ve been allowed before with Komaeda. No more, no less.”

Mentioning Komaeda was the wrong move. The worker’s eyes narrowed further. “I see. You really believe Komaeda-sama likes you? We’re all humans. In the end we’re just here to worship the gods and move on. Anything more with them is simply hubris. Your audacity—”

The wind picked up and Komaeda was beside Hajime, his hand warmly on his shoulder. Hajime immediately turned but stopped. Komaeda’s eyes were dark, narrowed.

“Hajime.” Komaeda gently said, not turning his gaze. “Why don’t you go to our garden? I’ll be there in a moment.”

“I…” Hajime opened his mouth.

“It’s fine.” Komaeda half turned, his gaze softening a little. There was a smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Hajime shut his mouth with a click before he bit his lip. “Don’t be too harsh.”

“Me? Harsh? Never, Hajime.” Komaeda turned. “Now, do go.”

His hand dropped from Hajime’s shoulder. A beat passed and Hajime slowly edged away from the conflict, his heart pounding in his chest. Komaeda hadn’t said anything and that only made the tension thicker. Hajime could practically taste it on his tongue. It coated his words and Hajime almost opened his mouth to tell Komaeda that it was all right, that the worker wasn’t entirely wrong, that Hajime maybe had gotten ahead of himself…

“Hajime, please, do go.” Komaeda didn’t break his gaze with the worker. “I’ll be there in a moment.” His voice was even and steady.

What could Hajime say at this point? Nothing would convince Komaeda to back down, so Hajime simply left, passing through the gate and into the garden. Walking over to the table, Hajime heavily sat down and flopped over on the table, resting his head. Closing his eyes for a moment, Hajime exhaled deeply. The worker’s words swirled in his brain, reminding Hajime that he was simply a human. How foolish of him. Digging into his bag, Hajime pulled the bento out. A sick feeling washed over Hajime, making his stomach roll and churn. So much for a nice gift and hopes for a lovely afternoon spent with Komaeda. Setting the bento on the table, Hajime sat up and adjusted his bag. If he cut through the bushes he’d end up on the other side of the temple and could leave from the other exit. Standing up, Hajime took two large strides towards the bushes. He’d have to apologise to Komaeda later, for simply leaving. He took another few steps before warm arms wrapped around him, tugging Hajime against Komaeda’s chest. Despite the fact they were around the same height when standing on equal ground, Komaeda’s presence washed hotly over Hajime, bigger and warmer than usual.

“Why are you leaving without a word?” Komaeda’s voice tickled Hajime’s ear. “Is it because of that worker? They’re wrong, you know. I do like you.”

Komaeda’s reassurances only squeezed the air out of Hajime’s lungs to the point of burning. The truth stabbed into Hajime’s gut and the reassurances only added to the wounds. Ripping himself from Komaeda’s grasp, Hajime turned and shook his head.

“They’re right. I’m just human. You’re a god. I can’t overstep my boundaries. We’re too different. Sooner or later people will comment on your bias towards me and how I’m getting ahead of myself—”

“Hajime,” Komaeda pulled him away slightly. “It isn’t like you to let others thoughts bother you. Didn’t you tell me when we first met you largely want to create your own future? That’s why you initially rejected my attention, right?”

“Yes…”

“So, this has to be the gloomy thought you had when we were at the train station and at your place.” Komaeda confirmed.

Arms pulled Hajime into a hug, Hajime’s head against Komaeda’s chest. There was no heartbeat in the conventional sense, but energy that pulsed and flowed through Komaeda. His arms curled around Hajime in a hug that was too close, too intimate. Hajime swallowed and wiggled a little. Komaeda didn’t budge.

“Komaeda…”

“Listen to me for a moment, please.” Komaeda half whispered. “I chose you. I met you and decided to be selfish. Yes, I listen to everyone and help everyone I can but if I can’t have favourites then what is the point of you being a favourite of the gods? I’m allowed to have those. Other gods have their priests or priestesses, their devout followers, and their chosen ones. History has always had humans who were favourited by the gods. Do you humans think because it’s modern times those old ways are somehow gone?”

“I…” Hajime thickly swallowed. “I just realised that I’m human and you’re a god and…”

“Weren’t you listening? You’re my favourite. It’s sort of in the criteria that you’re a human. Unless there is something about you that I’m unaware of?”

“No.” Hajime muttered. “Still.”

“That worker is jealous. I told them so. I told them that who I pick as a favourite isn’t their business. It’s yours and mine. This relationship is ours and doesn’t belong to anyone else.”

Komaeda then loosened his grip and pulled slightly away from Hajime. “So, please, don’t stop being my friend and my favourite human. I can’t find another Hinata Hajime in the world.”

A half laugh erupted from Hajime’s throat, relief flooding without permission. “You mean it?”

“Of course!” Komaeda replied before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hajime’s forehead. “Now, favourite human. You made us lunch. Let’s eat it together.” He offered his hand.

Hajime laughed again and took Komaeda’s hand. “All right. I made your favourites.”

“You always do.” Komaeda said with a smile.

They returned to the table, but this time Komaeda moved the chair so they were sitting side by side. It was a bit awkward to hold the bento but setting it on the table would make it too far away. Still, they made it work and ate together in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Komaeda: In this AU there is without a doubt gods/goddesses exist as everyone can see them.
> 
> Technology and gods: Despite the fact everyone can see the gods, technology cannot capture them. I decided this in order to keep up with the idea of blurry images/scrambled audio that is an aesthetic with ghosts and spirits.
> 
> Illusions/Disguises: I love the motif of supernatural beings being able to somewhat blend in with humans.
> 
> Suica: An actual card used for the JR lines and I believe also bus lines in Japan. Their mascot is a Penguin and it's Adorable.
> 
> Tickets: In Japan JR line tickets and bus tickets are priced based on how far you go. It surprised me when I first used the bus in Japan.
> 
> Eat the ticket up: A true thing that can happen if you don't grab your ticket in time. Be careful!


End file.
